


Just a Little Tipsy

by savanting



Series: Kashimalin's 50 Kisses Challenge [12]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Canon Compliant, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savanting/pseuds/savanting
Summary: Hatori and Mayu always go out for drinks on the weekend, but this time is a bit different. One-Shot.[Prompt 32. A kiss so passionate, so perfect - that after they part, neither person can open their eyes for a few moments afterwards.]Using Kashimalin's 50 kisses prompt list: https://www.google.com/amp/s/kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-kiss-prompts/amp
Relationships: Shiraki Mayuko/Sohma Hatori
Series: Kashimalin's 50 Kisses Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023708
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Just a Little Tipsy

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own _Fruits Basket_ or any of its incarnations.
> 
> @Five_seas and I are at it again, and - wow, "adult" characters are tough to portray, especially when there's so little canon material with them. Mayu and Hatori are one of my quiet favorites, to be sure, and I'd like to revisit them someday, maybe as a domestic little fluff fic.
> 
> The link to the prompt list: https://www.google.com/amp/s/kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-kiss-prompts/amp

It wasn’t the first time that Mayuko Shiraki and Hatori Sohma had gone out for drinks, but this time… _felt_ different.

Or maybe it had to do with the fact that Mayu stumbled as soon as she and Hatori were outside the bar. Hatori made sure to catch her by the arm before she could meet the concrete.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Mayu said, laughing a little at herself. He could tell she was embarrassed, and her pride was something she protected with all her might - especially around him.

And he couldn’t help worrying over her, especially at moments like these when her guard was down. “My clinic’s a few blocks away,” he said. “I can take you there-”

“I’m perfectly fine, Hatori-kun,” she said, her voice irritated. “I just had a head rush, that’s all.”

But he still didn’t let go of her arm. “Humor me,” he said, his voice holding no room for compromise. “I’ll have you on your way home as soon as I’m sure you’re all right.”

He could tell she wanted to argue, but finally she just nodded. “Just to make you happy,” she mumbled.

The night was brisk as they walked to his clinic, one of a chain owned and operated by the Sohma family. Hatori made sure to keep steady hold of Mayu even though, granted, she didn’t seem so unsteady on her feet as they crossed streets in silence.

When they reached the clinic, Hatori unlocked the door and ushered Mayu inside. They swept past the darkened lobby and into the backrooms where the patients were examined. Hatori chose the closest and readied different supplies, like a stethoscope and a blood pressure cuff. He gestured for Mayu to hop onto the examining table, and she complied, letting loose a loud sigh.

After checking her heart rate and her blood pressure, Hatori felt placated. And more than a little relieved. “Your vitals seem fine,” he said, though he noted from the closeness that a blush had crept into her cheeks. “Mayu?”

“I told you,” she said, her voice not failing to hide her irritation. “Ayame-kun was right about you. You worry far too much.”

A fleeting smile passed over Hatori’s lips. “Don’t let him ever hear you say he was right about something. You’ll never hear the end of it.”

Mayu’s legs moved back and forth as if she were a child in a waiting room. He could tell just being in the room was making her jittery. “I’d like to see Ayame-kun again,” she said. “Is he still busy with his shop?”

“Last I heard, he’s planning a wedding,” Hatori said as he disinfected the stethoscope.

Mayu stared at him, as if she hadn’t heard his words quite right. “ _What?_ ” Mayu didn’t even try to hide her shock. “There’s a woman out there who can handle him? She must be impressive!”

Hatori couldn’t help chuckling. “Mine-san is definitely that,” he said. “In fact, anyone who can handle a Sohma should be commended.”

There was a beat of quiet before Mayu said, “Am I on that list?”

Hatori glanced up at her to see that the blush had become more pronounced. He gently brushed his hand over her forehead. “You don’t have a fever,” he said.

“Are you changing the subject?”

Hatori felt the urge to roll his eyes. “Hardly, Mayu, but I _am_ worried about your well-being. Obviously.”

“You’re so oblivious,” Mayu said.

It was only the next moment that he leaned more into her space. “Perhaps, but I’m also a patient man,” he said.

 _”Haa-kun,”_ he could hear Shigure’s teasing tone in his head, _”you really know how to kill a mood with that ice-cold exterior of yours.”_

Well, Hatori would try to fight that side of himself right now. For her.

“Hatori-kun,” Mayu said - and this time he brought his hands to her face and kissed her, no blurred lines to puzzle over. She immediately responded, her mouth opening and inviting him to kiss her more deeply. From her place on the examining table, she actually wrapped her legs loosely around his torso, pulling him ever closer until they were nearly flush against each other.

Each kiss made them more breathless, as if this moment had been building and building like a pot ready to boil over. And perhaps it had been. Ever since the two of them had reconciled, their weekends had meant casual hang-outs - beer, tempura, laughter as they had reminisced over a past that really wasn’t so long ago.

Soon enough they were splayed back on the examining table, Mayu underneath him, as he tangled his fingers with hers. A satisfied sigh escaped her lips, as if kissing him was a relief to her.

It was so very strange - but so very lovely too.

Finally, they parted only a moment to catch their breath, mingled together soft yet fast. Then they slowly opened their eyes to look at each other, finally with no barriers between them.

“You are _definitely_ on that list,” he said, voice soft.

And she smiled, a contented smile that made his heart flip in his chest. “There’s no place I’d rather be,” she said.

But then Hatori was moving away, only for Mayu’s fingers to clench in his shirt sleeve. It was as if she didn’t want to let him go now that she finally had him. This time, however, he pressed a gentle kiss to her mouth. “I didn’t want you getting uncomfortable,” he said. “These tables aren’t exactly made for comfort.”

“Then come back to my place,” she blurted out, and Hatori blinked, stunned by her forwardness.

But who was he to deny such a sincere invitation?

“All right,” he said, slowly, as if he were still considering the offer - just to tease her a little bit. “But you better take responsibility.”

A soft laugh trembled out of Mayu’s mouth. “What do you take me for?”

Hatori leaned forward to press his forehead to hers. She was warm, soft, inviting - as if made to melt and reform around all his broken pieces. “Please treat me kindly, Mayu.”

They didn’t quite make it out of the clinic so fast after that - but when they walked out into the night again, their hands were linked together. Almost as if it had always been meant to be just that way.


End file.
